


Best Friends

by MysticMess097



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Dom Seven, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Secret Crush, Smut, Spoiler for 707's name if that's still a thing, Threesome - F/M/M, puppy yoosung, sub yoosung, wow tags are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMess097/pseuds/MysticMess097
Summary: If only Yoosung had knocked first...





	Best Friends

“Good morning baby” Saeyoung coos sitting softly on the bed next to you and kissing your head.

“Good morning love” you smile stretching with your eyes closed vainly trying to hold on to sleep.

“Yoosung's here” Saeyoung says the usual teasing lilt in his voice 

“Oh?” you giggle playing along, “Is it my birthday? Are you finally going to bring him to me on his knees, collared and panting like the sexy little puppy he is? Do I get to see him a trembling cum-covered mess like I've always wanted?”

“W-what?” You hear a small voice squeak

Your eyes shoot open to meet a pair of wide purple ones at the door. “Yoosung!” You all but scream sitting up quickly. His eyes go even wider and another squeak leaves his lips before he dashes from the room. Confused you look down to be reminded that you had been hot last night and chose not to wear pajamas. Your brown nipples could clearly be seen through the white lace of your bra. 

“Poor Yoosung.” Saeyoung squealed with laughter. He honestly couldn’t look more pleased with himself. You angrily pushed him off the bed. He landed with a dull thud on the floor were he proceeded to laugh heartily, rolling around happily holding his sides. You scramble off the bed to try to go after Yoosung but Saeyoung stops you, grabbing your ankle. “Wait," he gasps through his mirth, "I think you’ll actually kill him if he sees you like that.” Right, no pajamas. 

“Fine you go make sure he's ok then.” You huff, kicking him lightly. He wipes away tears from him eyes as he gets up and heads for the door, the occasional giggle still racking his body. “And be nice.” You call after him.

You make your way over to you dresser (aka a big pile of your and Saeyoung's clothes in the corner) and start looking for something appropriate to wear. 

 

***********************************

 

“It's just a silly little game we play. I should have told her you were in the room, I’m sure she feels horrible.” Saeyoung said as gently as he could manage. Yoosung eyed him suspiciously, if Seven was still laughing about this how sorry could he really be? But he really didn’t have time to be mad at Seven, Yoosung was too busy feeling guilty.

“I should have stayed in the living room. This is all my fault. I'm sure ___ is really mad at me for invading her privacy. She'll probably never talk to me again.” Yoosung looked like he was going to cry.

Saeyoung hated this sadist side of himself but he just had to push this further. “You're right, she must be furious. I mean you saw her boobs didn’t you?” Yoosung nodded sadly. “That's my girlfriend man, how could you do that?” Yoosung's eyes widened. He hadn’t even thought of that. 

“Seven I'm so sorry it really was an accident.” Yoosung really did start to cry at this point. Saeyoung almost felt bad. Almost. 

“I mean you can apologize to me all you want but they weren’t my boobs you saw were they? You need to apologize to ___. Beg her even.”

“B-beg?” Yoosung's face had started to turn a lovely shade of red.

“On your knees, probably.”

“On my... knees?”

“Like a dog.”

At this, Yoosung snatched a pillow off the couch they were sitting on and hugged it to his stomach. He hoped it would hide the very obvious bulge in his jeans and prayed Seven wouldn’t notice. 

Saeyoung did notice and smirked inwardly. This day was going in a very different direction that he had planned. But this was perfect. 

 

***********************************

 

Yoosung opened the door quietly, worried she might have fallen back asleep and not wanting to make her even more angry with him. She wasn’t asleep. She was bent over digging through a huge pile of clothes on the floor her back to him. He couldn’t control his eyes, he tried so hard to look away but he couldn’t stop himself from drinking in her form. His disobedient eyes took in her delicate ankles, her shapely calves, her thick thighs and the lace covered lips of her pussy that pouted out slightly between them, and landed on the rounded globes of her ass. The thin material of her panties (that matched her bra he now knew. God he wished he didn’t know that) was stretched tight across the wide expanse of her cheeks, their shape accentuated by her position, the white of the lace contrasting beautifully with the light brown of her skin. He could have happily spent the rest of his life staring at her perfect backside but unfortunately for him she must have felt his stare. 

She looked up over her shoulder at him, “Yoosung?” His name on her lips when she looked like... this sent a bolt of electricity straight through his soul. He couldn’t do this. It was too much. He turned to run from the room for the second time that day only to find Seven barring his path. 

“I thought you were going to apologize to her but I find you peeping on her instead. You dirty little pervert, Yoosung.” Seven smirked, the glint in his eye a combination of amusement and something that Yoosung couldn’t identify and had never seen in his friend. It scared him and made him feel... excited? Why would the most embarrassing moment of his entire life also be the most exciting?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written since middle school but these characters are just too good to leave alone.  
> i don't know if this is any good... I guess let me know if i should keep going?


End file.
